


Because You Live

by BuryTheCastle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2000s, Because You Live, Fluff, I'm a few days late, M/M, Songfic, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuryTheCastle/pseuds/BuryTheCastle
Summary: Makkachin would one day be gone from this world. Yakov, without the sport to tie them together, would have no reason to watch over him. Younger skaters would surpass him, leaving his records in the dust. Then, where would Victor Nikiforov be? Part of him was ready to let it all go, to move on to what was next. But a deep fear paralyzed him. Figure skating was all he had. What if he moved on, only to find there was nothing left?Then Yuuri Katsuki danced his way into Victor’s heart, drunk out of his mind and looking like an absolute angel.___________________________________________________________________________________________________Written for Yuri On Ice Music Week 2017. Based off of Because You Live by Jesse McCartney.





	Because You Live

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back_

_Like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_..._

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

* * *

 

Victor Nikiforov could sum up his life in one word. Gray. It was dull. Lifeless. To the rest of the figure skating world, he was a bright and shining star. Untouchable. Unreachable. His life was enviable. No one saw past the facade. No one saw the withered man that hid behind a dazzling smile. With every passing season, he felt himself growing more distant from the world he was raised in. For every gold he won, his life only became more gray. The world saw him as the man to be. To Victor, he’d rather be anyone else.

 

He was thankful for what he had. He had fans who showered him with love and praise. He had competitors who looked up to him. Yakov, gruff as he could be, genuinely cared for him, more than his own family ever had. He was fortunate to spend over two decades doing something that he loved to do. And yet, with each passing season, he realized that what had once filled him with such great passion and excitement seemed to become more like shackles. Figure skating had been his life, his reason for existing. Slowly, he saw that reason slipping away.

 

It hurt. He desperately clung to the one love he had ever had. The one certainty in his life. Makkachin would one day be gone from this world. Yakov, without the sport to tie them together, would have no reason to watch over him. Younger skaters would surpass him, leaving his records in the dust. Then, where would Victor Nikiforov be? Part of him was ready to let it all go, to move on to what was next. But a deep fear paralyzed him. Figure skating was all he had. What if he moved on, only to find there was nothing left?

 

Then Yuuri Katsuki danced his way into Victor’s heart, drunk out of his mind and looking like an absolute angel.

 

This man was beautiful. This man was perfect. He carried a sense of life in him that inspired Victor. His skating, while not always flawless, was enchanting. When he danced, he captured Victor’s eyes, his heart, his entire being. He showed Victor the love that he had never known before. Yuuri brought color back into Victor’s gray life. Because of Yuuri, Victor truly began to live.

 

Every day, Victor looked at the ring that connected him to Yuuri. The gold band shined brighter than any medal he had ever won. He looked to the man beside him. His angel. His life. His love. His everything.

 

Yuuri brought meaning back to figure skating. All his life, Victor had always skated for himself. Now, he skated for them. Yuuri brought love and meaning back into his life. When the time would come for Victor to eventually step down, he would do it with a smile. He didn’t fear what would come  next , because no matter what, he would always have Yuuri by his side.

 

For as long as Yuuri lived, so too would Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. How many months has it been since I've written anything? I told myself I'd write over the summer and look how that turned out. Oh well. I'll try to get back in the swing of things. I have plenty of ideas that I want to write. For now, hope you enjoyed this quick little thing. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
